


The Man in the Window

by TheCapable22



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: ;), I hope ya like it, No real tags here, just an original creepypasta that I wanted to share with y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCapable22/pseuds/TheCapable22
Summary: Just a short but sweet creepypasta that I wanted to share with y'all, I hope you enjoy it! ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again everyone! It's Capable here and I want to thank you for taking time out of your day to read another one of my stories! Don't forget to leave a review if you liked it, I love getting feedback from my readers. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy this story!
> 
> Capable ➰

It seems almost impossible for you to go back to that split second when you got that stupid card. You were at the bus depot in New York City, NY, waiting for your friend to pick you up. You don't have a rental car waiting for you at the depot like you originally planned -- the people at the rental desk had said something was wrong with the brakes. So you have to call your friend to pick you up. You glance at your watch anxiously; your friend should be here by now. All of a sudden, a man dressed entirely in orange appears beside you and pushes something into your hands, before walking away at a fast pace. You stand there -- wholly dumbfounded for a few seconds. You look down at the item in your grasp -- it is a yellow envelope, and when you squeeze it gently, you hear a crackling sound, thus you infer that the inside of the envelope is lined with bubble-wrap. You see a sleek, grey BMW pull into the parking lot outside the window, and your friend steps out. You quickly stuff the envelope into the hefty backpack you have on your shoulder and run out into the parking lot to catch up to her. The envelope can wait . . . for now.

Your friend drops you off at your home and you wave to her as she drives away. It's snowing outside, and you're cold, so you go back inside and sit down on the couch, turning on the television. The screen immediately comes to life and you note that the channel is on CNN. They're broadcasting about the weather, the recent misadventures of various sullied celebrities. Nothing too important though. You open your backpack and pull out the envelope. There's a letter opener next to you, and you cut the seal of the envelope. All that's inside is a small card. Kind of like a business card, you think, though there's no real letters on it - only symbols. This puzzles you, and you stare at the card in confusion.

 

You see the sign for Capricorn, a snowflake, a skull with two crossed bones: the symbol for danger or poison, a flag, a hand, and a strange cross-like symbol. You don't know what to make of it. Suddenly, your T.V makes a loud screeching sound, and the current broadcast is interrupted by another news anchor. This one is a man, and his expression is very grim. He goes on to report an escaped convict. They display a picture and description of a man who appeared to be in his mid-forties. Your eyes widen as you recognize the man in orange from the bus depot. They then display another picture, this one is of a small business-like card with an assortment of strange symbols on it. The same card that you are holding in your left hand at this very second. The news anchor then says it's his 'calling card'. A way of choosing his victims. You then take into account your glass, sliding door that leads to your patio, and you're startled to see a man standing outside, and he's smiling at you. He fits the profile of the news broadcast exactly, he's the man you saw at the bus depot. You snatch your phone off the coffee table next to you and stand up, walking towards the glass door to stand in front of it. You press the phone to your ear, and gasp as you look up, the man being much closer now. You drop your phone in shock. To your horror, you realize that there are no footprints in the snow.

It's his reflection.


End file.
